


tipsy

by wonjin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, consent!! is!!! important!!!!!!, drunk allen is kinda cute, drunk words are sober thoughts, jungmo and woobin are just annoying all the time, or whatever the saying is, serim seems kinda annoying at times but he’s a good guy, this fic is brought to you by a teenage girl who doesn’t drink alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonjin/pseuds/wonjin
Summary: Serim wants golden boy Allen to loosen up, even if it’s just for a little while.
Relationships: Park Serim/Allen Ma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> (i’ve noticed that i have a thing for naming fics after songs and i just wanted to say that you should listen to the song that this fic is named after, which is tipsy by kim donghan, it’s one of my favourites)

Allen straightened his shirt and stared at the front door. The music playing inside was so loud, you could hear it all the way down the street. Nobody really expected Allen to be here, at a party, on a Friday night. Not even himself. It wasn’t his thing, it never has been, and assuming how he was feeling, it probably never will be.  
“What if I just left?” There was nobody around outside, so theoretically, he could just slip away and go back home unnoticed. He could have, if the door didn’t get flung open.  
“Ah! He arrives! Mr Good Boy is here after all.” Leaning against the door frame, was of course, Park Serim, the guy who invited Allen here. Allen shrugged.  
“You caught me. I was just thinking of leaving.” Serim tutted, standing up straight.  
“And why would you want to do that?” Serim gestured for Allen to walk inside, and while he was hesitant, he did.  
“I don’t know. This really just isn’t my scene.” Serim threw his arm over Allen’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll look after you. I won’t let any of the big boys hurt you.” Allen groaned, freeing himself from Serim’s grasp.  
“Shut up.” Serim chuckled, looking at the shorter male.  
“I’m only kidding! But, look, you need to let go sometimes.” He clicked his fingers and pointed. Allen raised an eyebrow.  
“O-Okay...”  
“Have you ever gotten drunk before, Allen?”  
“Not like, _drunk_ drunk...” Serim put his hand on Allen’s back, and guided him through the people who were already inside. Allen didn’t recognise any of them. They ended up in the kitchen, where Serim took two beers out of the fridge and placed one in Allen’s small hand.  
“Well, that’s gonna change tonight.“ Allen just looked at the bottle he was holding.  
“Ah, I-I don’t know... Do I have to?” Serim’s cool expression faded. Allen wasn’t quite sure what it turned into.  
“I mean, you don’t have to! It was just a-“ Serim reached out to take the drink away, but Allen clutched it against his chest.  
“No, I’ll drink it! It’s okay. I just, you know, don’t want to end up passed out in the bathroom or whatever.”  
“Nah, you... You don’t need to drink that much.” Serim waved his hand, telling Allen to follow him. “I just want you to chill a little. That’s why I invited you.” Serim walked over to the couch, staring at the people sitting on it until they got the message and moved somewhere else. Serim sat down, and patted the space next to him, which Allen took.  
“I was kinda wondering why you wanted me here.”  
“Now you know. Also, I just wanted to hang with you.” Allen nodded. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure why Serim would want to hang out with him. “Should I open that for you?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah!” Allen handed his drink over to Serim. Serim picked a bottle opener up from the table by the couch. Allen watched as Serim pulled the cap off the bottle, slightly flinching at the fizz noise. Serim smiled, opening his own bottle afterwards. Allen took his drink back. Serim held his bottle out towards Allen.  
“Cheers.” Allen hesitantly clinked his drink against Serim’s, taking a sip and grimacing afterwards. It was obvious he didn’t like alcohol much. To his side, Serim was chugging almost half of his beer in one go. That made Allen determined to drink more, so he took a few bigger gulps, shuddering at the taste.  
“Fuck.” Serim looked at Allen worriedly.  
“You okay?” Allen clenched his fist.  
“I’m okay, just... I’m not used to it yet.” Serim let out a nose laugh, licking his lips.  
“That’s kinda cute.” Allen’s eyes widened.  
“Cute like... How?” Serim took another sip of beer.  
“You’re just cute.”  
“Oh, okay.” Allen didn’t really think he was Serim’s type. Maybe he meant ‘cute’ in a little kid way?  
“Yo, Serim! There you are!” Allen jumped at the sudden voice. Serim sighed.  
“What’s up, Jungmo?” Jungmo took a seat beside Serim, and Serim shuffled slightly closer to Allen.  
“Not much, I’ve been looking for you though!” Jungmo pointed towards Allen. “You’re Allen, right?” Allen cleared his throat.  
“Uh, right. Hi.” Jungmo nodded, nudging Serim in the side.  
“Isn’t he the one you said you wanted to-“  
“Yeah, maybe don’t talk about that.” Jungmo put his hands in the air. He had a plastic cup in one of them.  
“Okay, whatever. Allen, can I ask you a question?” Serim tensed up, and Allen just tilted his head.  
“Sure...” Jungmo leaned forward and smiled innocently.  
“Have you ever hooked up with someone at a party before?” Allen’s cheeks started turning red. What kind of question was that?  
“I, uh... I can’t say I have.” Jungmo licked his lips.  
“Would you like to?”  
“Dude... Not cool.” Serim groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Hey, hey, I was just kidding! Wrong crowd, I guess.” Jungmo stood up, moving his arms with a flourish. “Hope I’ll see you guys around. Especially you, Allen.” He winked, before walking away to find more people to bother.  
“He’s... A character.” Allen commented, and Serim chuckled lowly.  
“We’re lucky he didn’t stick around.” Serim couldn’t help but smile as Allen decided to have another drink, and winced at the taste. “Y’know, maybe we should find something better for you.” Allen shook his head.  
“No, I-I’m okay.” He wasn’t, but he wanted to be cool.  
“Okay, if you’re sure.” He was lucky Serim seemed to believe him though. 

“Oh my fucking god, are you serious?” Allen wiped a stray tear from his eye. Just over an hour, and a few more drinks later, he was probably a lot more relaxed than he’s ever felt in his life. Serim was still sitting next to him, and to his other side, was Serim’s friend, Woobin. And maybe it was just the alcohol, but Allen thought Woobin was one of the funniest people in the world.  
“I’m serious! And now, I’m not allowed in that Burger King.”  
“Oh, holy shit.” All of Allen’s attention had been on Woobin for a while, so he didn’t notice that Serim has just been slumped down in his seat, swirling his new drink around inside of the cup it was in. He wasn’t sure what it really was, but it was blue and it smelled kinda weird. To Serim, it was painfully obvious that Woobin was trying to impress Allen, by telling him unbelievably funny stories that may or may not actually be true. So, he had to physically stop himself from moaning at everything that came from Woobin’s mouth. The only thing that was stopping him from telling Woobin to shut up was hearing Allen’s laughter. Woobin’s stories were stupid, yes, but Allen liked them, so Serim couldn’t complain.  
“Anyway, I better go. Find out where the fuck Jungmo went. I’ll see you beautiful boys later, okay?” Woobin patted Allen on the leg, and Serim quickly sat up. Allen waved at Woobin as he went to leave.  
“Bye bye, Woobin!” He giggled, sighing and turning to face Serim. “Ah, he’s so funny.”  
“Yeah. But he gets less funny the more you’re around him.” Serim took a sip from his mystery cup. Allen grabbed onto Serim’s arm.  
“Are you okay, Selm?” Serim wasn’t sure who told Allen his nickname, or if he just somehow guessed it himself.  
“Fine. Sometimes I can get kinda grouchy when I’m drunk.” Allen frowned, leaning closer to Serim. The room was pretty dark, so hopefully his warm face would go unnoticed.  
“Are you jealous?” Oh no. Maybe he was easier to read than he thought.  
“Why would I be?” Allen shrugged, pressing his cheek against Serim’s shoulder.  
“Because you invited me here to hang out with you. But I’ve been talking to Woobin instead.” Serim scoffed, shaking his head.  
“Nah. It’s cool.” Allen smiled at nothing in particular.  
“Good. Also, you have nice muscles.” He gave Serim’s bicep a small squeeze.  
“Thank you.” Serim’s gaze met Allen’s, and the younger almost looked like he was expecting something. “What?”  
“Nothing. I was just thinking that you look really good tonight.”  
“Oh. Okay. I mean, uh, you look good too.” Serim was usually the guy who swept people off their feet with one wink, but strangely, Allen made him forget how to talk to somebody properly. He wanted to believe it was due to what he’d been drinking, but usually at times like this, he was at his smoothest.  
“Ah, no. You’re just being nice.” Allen’s eyes were wide, probably due to how drunk he was, but it made him look like a cute little puppy. Serim shrugged, making Allen’s head move too.  
“I don’t know. I’m not that nice.” Allen gasped, a grin growing on his face. Serim put his cup down.  
“I think you are. You’re like, um, some kind of animal that’s really nice? I don’t know.” Serim chuckled. Allen sat back up. “Serim, can I tell you the truth?”  
“Sure.” Allen looked up at the ceiling, like he was embarrassed to look at Serim while he spoke.  
“I’ve always thought you were really cool and good looking. And I’ve never known why you waste your time around someone like me.” Serim shook his head.  
“What do you mean?” Allen sighed, still staring into the distance.  
“There’s always someone more fun or more attractive. But you still talk to me. Even though my idea of fun is usually... Something that’s not very fun.” Serim reached for one of Allen’s hands. That caused Allen to finally look at him.  
“That’s because I like you, Allen. I think you’re great.” Allen just elbowed Serim in the side.  
“Shut up.” Serim chuckled, instead moving his hand up to Allen’s face, and brushing his thumb over his cheek.  
“Can I tell _you_ the truth? I kinda wanna kiss you right now.” Allen didn’t answer. Instead he leaned in and pressed his lips against Serim’s. 

It took three blinks for Allen to be able to see properly. The sun was shining directly onto his face, which didn’t help the overwhelming pain in his head. He whined, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow he was laying on. Now, he wasn’t much of a detective, but he knew that he definitely wasn’t at home. This wasn’t his bed, and the clothes he was wearing didn’t belong to him, so it was clear this was Serim’s place, of course. Allen couldn’t recall much that had happened last night, only a few parts here and there, but he did remember the most important thing. _He remembered saying yes to Serim._ Allen shuffled around and flipped over onto his other side, the intensity of his headache increasing momentarily.  
“Oh, ow.” He stared at the empty space where Serim had been. It was cute to see Serim’s side of the bed all messed up, for some reason. And though he’d rather stay where he was, because it was warm and his head didn’t hurt too bad when he was just still, Allen decided to get up and find out where Serim was. He slowly sat up, and once he was standing, he placed one of his hands against the wall. He definitely drank more than he had intended last night. He reached for the bedroom door, and pulled it open. Since Serim only lived in a one bedroom apartment by himself, all of the rooms are pretty much joined together, so Allen didn’t have to look far to find him. Serim was standing by the kitchen sink, rinsing off a couple of mugs. The sound of Allen’s footsteps made him turn around.  
“Good morning, you.” Allen thought Serim looked beautiful right now. Something about seeing him in the morning sunlight, with last night in mind, made him look as close to perfect as a person could get.  
“Morning.” Allen walked over to him, standing by his side. Their height difference wasn’t that great, but the few centimetres between them was still noticeable to the both of them.  
“Are you hungry?” Serim placed both of the mugs on the counter. Allen faked a gag.  
“Not at all. I just need coffee and something for my head.” Serim nodded, smiling at the younger.  
“Well, I can get that for you. Go take a seat, I’ll bring your coffee.” Allen gave Serim a quick backhug.  
“Thank you.” He whispered, before wandering off to sit on Serim’s soft looking couch. Once he sat down, Allen couldn’t help but sniff the shirt he had on. It smelled very clearly of fabric softener. Allen heard Serim approaching, so he acted like he didn’t just have his nose buried into the piece of clothing Serim lent him. A cup was held out towards him, along with a couple of painkillers. Allen looked up at the older.  
“That was quick.” Serim smiled, sitting down next to Allen.  
“I already had the water boiled.” Allen exhaled.  
“God.” He popped both of the painkillers into his mouth, and washed them down with the (hot) coffee. “How aren’t you hungover?”  
“I guess I’m used to it by now.” Serim casually drank some of his coffee. “Hey.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Cheers.” Allen chuckled, hitting his cup against Serim’s.  
“Nice one.”  
“Thanks. Did you have fun last night, by the way?” Allen stared at Serim with a blank expression. He nodded.  
“Yes, I did.” Serim hummed, watching as Allen went to drink some more coffee.  
“Which part was your favourite?” Allen almost choked, putting his hand on his chest. Serim looked at him in amusement. It took a second for Allen to recollect.  
“Don’t go there.” Serim just acted innocent, like he didn’t know what he was really asking.  
“What? It was just a question.” His tone was teasing, which made it obvious that he definitely did know.  
“Shut it.” Allen hoped his face wasn’t going to go red. Serim moved his face closer to Allen’s, moving a few strands of hair away from the younger’s eyes.  
“Hey, I was just teasing you.” Allen turned his head away, poking Serim in the stomach.  
“You’re not funny.” Serim scrunched his nose up, gently rubbing the back of Allen’s neck.  
“I’m sorry.” He pulled Allen in for a quick kiss, and he smiled against the younger’s lips. “Ooh. Morning breath.” He still leaned back in for another kiss after.  
“Are you complaining?” Despite what happened last night, Allen still felt embarrassed to be so close to Serim. Serim shook his head.  
“No. You should still brush your teeth at some point though.” Allen rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten he still had coffee in his hand, so he took a big gulp before it started going cold. Serim linked their free arms together. “Come on, I’m just messing with you again.”  
“You’re annoying. But, you’re cute, so I forgive you.” Serim pretended to wipe some sweat off his forehead.  
“Thank god. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He softly pecked Allen’s cheek. Allen felt his heart skip a beat.  
“You know, Serim... Maybe we should go on an actual date.” Serim bit his bottom lip.  
“That sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading!  
> this ship is criminally underrated so i felt obligated to do something about it myself lmao  
> comments and kudos are not obligatory but 👉👈 they make me happy so if you liked the fic pls lmk somehow  
> also follow me on twitter if you want! (@oecravity) i’m not very funny or cool but i try  
> thanks again for reading!!! see you later <3


End file.
